Never Give Up?
by ltifal
Summary: It's a drabble. Shounen Ai MiloxCamus,hint KanonxMilo


**Authoress note: I'm bored, so I asked my brother to throw me any random words and I made it into drabble or something. **

**Disclaimer: normal dc attached**

**Words: never give up**

**Timeline: after Hades in happy ending universe**

**Warning: unbetaed.**

Saint

Seiya

Never give up; it was such a powerful word especially for the saints. They did have someone as their example. Yes, you could guess it right, it was Seiya. The one who was never lost his hope, the one who would do anything for his goddess, Athena. He cheated death many times, threw him into Akeron, punched him to half death, sliced open his chest, drained his blood until the last drip, and yet he still stood up. Again and again, never once he gave up.

Seiya always won, many times in battle, with the help of his friends and comrades. But sometimes, a saint should know when to retreat, as for Milo the Scorpio, the word 'never give up' was such a waste of time and/or it seem. Every attempt he tried only lead to failure when it came to one person. Camus was the name, the Aquarius Gold Saint, his best friend and his little crush.

It was not that anyone didn't know about it. Syura for example, the Capricorn saint knew about his little crush as he saw him climbing the steps every single day toward the Aquarius temple. The Excalibur user would smirk at him when he was waving, humming a melody all along. Everyday, on the Aquarius temple, same time, he would greet the half awake Camus with a smile and a tap on his shoulder. He was actually like a clock alarm on the table; the only different was he couldn't be smash and gentler than clock. How sad…

Camus would grumpily open his eyes before he closed it again, ignoring him completely. Milo knew his friend always hated waking up in the morning. It was quite surprisingly when one day he asked his reason on why he hated waking up in the morning. Camus actually liked the warmness of his bed. When it came from the person who was growing up in below zero Siberia, it was unexpected really, but then again who didn't?

After the morning call, he would wait for him to finish his morning activity before dragging him toward the highest temple which was the Pope's to have their breakfast and of course morning meeting. After that, they were doing their activity such as sparring around and daily training. After the daily routine, Milo would drag his friend toward his temple to spend a time together, which was mostly sipping a glass of wine or two with snack, reading book, hearing music or even chatting (this part was mostly Milo). Camus would be silently nodded or made one or two comments that fit in the conversation.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Sometimes the blue hair saint would make a little move, brushing his hand occasionally, putting his hand on his shoulder, resting his head on his lap or even giving him a hug or two. Camus seemed don't mind about it but he never ever made any reaction except a little twitch on his eyes. His smile was also very very rare. On special occasion; the Aquarius might tug his firm line lips up a little, but was that count as a smile?

Chasing Camus was not easy, and for Milo, his other gold saints were more than enough to help, but it still not enough to crack his dense skull. One time, Milo had have enough dancing around for two years and decided it was time to actually confess, his friends Aiolia and Shaka were glad to help, even Mu who usually not so keen on being involved in someone personal life.

That time Aiolia was practically dragging Camus toward twin sakura on Shaka's garden. Shaka himself was hiding himself on the Buddha statue behind the trees and Mu was floating around as careful as he could not being spot by Camus as he tried to help by making sakura's petal shower. Whose idea was it would be left unsaid. When they both were left alone (with Shaka behind the statue, Mu above and Aiolia hiding himself on the big rock not far from the trees), Milo was finally make his confession.

'Camus, daisuki da (love it)' he said. The Aquarius saint was nodding before he looked at the trees. 'I know.' He said. The others were ready to yell in delight when Camus added something that completely dashing them. 'I also love the sakura' and he walked away, leaving a shock Scorpio who was currently losing his ability to speak. The reaction was quite varied. Mu was dropping head first from above, lucky for him that he received nothing but a minor scratch. That was also the time and only time, Shaka stupidly bumping his forehead onto the statue in annoyed. Aiolia slapped his forehead so hard that he still had his hand's print for a day. Camus could be so clueless sometimes.

That was just one from many attempts they did that end in failure. Even Deathmask who was quite hostile felt sorry for him. Then maybe it was time for him to retreat, in fact he could still find another person to love. Shaina was another choice for him; he and she seemed match since they both working with poison. Or maybe Kanon, who was clearly interested in him and the blue hair lad obviously showed it by hugging and kissing his cheek often. Who ever thought that Kanon could be so bold?

Saint

Seiya

Life was sometimes unfair but sometimes it also very fair. You see, after Milo started to forget, the younger lad started chasing him. At first, the blue hair lad was not realizing it since Camus was quite frequent in his temple. They were still spending time together like a closed friend (without Milo dancing around showing his affection) but one day when Kanon came to the temple and asked him out for a coffee or two at downtown, Camus glared at him dangerously. Sometimes Milo could be clueless too as he readily agree at him and invited the younger lad too. Camus being Camus just shook his head and gestured him to go, not before throwing another dagger look toward Kanon which was left unnoticed by Milo.

The blue hair saint was quickly recognizing the signal when he was being dragged away from Kanon one day. The Gemini saint could only twitched in annoyed while the other gold saints rolled their eyes and sighing, even muttering '_finally_' under their breath. That day all the hard work paid off, and never in his life, Milo saw Camus jealous. Then again he never dreamed seeing Camus blushing? He was actually cute when he blushed. The Scorpio gold saint was grinning ear to ear when he heard the confession. He was more than happy to give him a hug and finally stealing his first kiss. Then again maybe if we never gave up on something, we might get what we wanted.

_Owari_

**Note: It's short, I know, but hey it's a drabble :) Throw me some random word? I may write another drabble. But who knows on which section hehehe**


End file.
